


another light

by magoberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Misgendering, Slow Burn, everyone lives in the same city and is human but they dont know each other, i'll add tags as i go, they get some cool magical pets to make up for it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: When you're born, a guardian animal takes its side beside you. They're meant to help guide you towards a happier life, and guard that life as best they can. While many peacefully coexist with them, there are people who use them for a darker purpose. In this world, the members of Voltron are just regular people in a city with no connections. When their guardian animals push them together, they discover a plot to take over the world that they have to put an end to.





	1. Monkey & Frog

“You couldn’t wake me up when my alarm didn’t go off?!” speeding down the street on his bike, Lance dodged through traffic and pedestrians. “Seriously, I would’ve appreciated some heads up!”

“Oo wo oe oo,” a small monkey on his shoulder chirped. You could clearly see it hanging on for dear life. Aside from the blue outline of a monkey and some sparkles of blue light, it seemed almost as if the monkey was completely transparent.

“That’s no excuse!” Lance shouted. “You can’t oversleep when you don’t need to sleep!” He sped downhill, past other people with animals of their own. A girl with a big red dog, multiple people with black cats, even someone with a yellow crab.

“Woo…” the monkey said, sadly slumping into Lance’s hood.

“Oh no, don’t you try the sad cutesy act,” Lance said, pouting his lips. He slammed on the brakes in front of a coffee shop. The building seemed quite old, but thanks to some clever interior design and plant life it blended in with the rest of the newer buildings around it. He hopped off his bike and secured it to the bike rack just outside. “We are not done talking about this.” The monkey chirped at him and the two walked inside.

“Lance, you’re later than usual,” a girl working behind the counter said. She was rather large and beautiful, with a few tattoos and feeding a small komodo dragon. It was green, and had the same glow to it as Lance’s monkey. “I was getting worried you actually got a life.”

“Me? Get a life? Impossible,” he joked with her, “I’ll take one of the usual, please.” He sat at a table relatively close to her, and his monkey jumped onto the table and held her paw out. “Blossom, just because Shay is feeding Bobo doesn’t mean I’ll feed you.”

“C’mon Lance, not even a little snack?” Shay walked over to his table with a cup of coffee, some sugar, and some cream. “Even if they don’t need to eat doesn’t mean they don’t want to.”

“I guess you’re right. Do you have any of those little cookies?”

Shay reached into a small pouch on her belt and took out a small cookie. She handed it to Lance, who then fed it to Blossom. After sniffing it, the monkey chirped happily and nibbled on it. Though she seemed almost entirely transparent, the cookie just seemed to disappear inside her as she ate as if she were solid.

“After seventeen years, it still kind of freaks me out that it just disappears,” Lance said. As Blossom finished the cookie, she hopped back up onto Lance’s shoulder and chirped happily. “Love ya too, buddy.” As he was petting his blue pal, the door to the shop opened and in stepped a rather large guy.

“Good morning, Hunk! You usually don’t come in this early,” Shay stepped away from the two and walked over to greet this new customer.

“Yeah, Almond hopped all the way here by himself, so I had to chase him down,” he scratched his head and let out a small giggle.

Lance took one glance at him, wondering where he’d seen him from. He was a big guy, wearing a bandanna around his head, and he seemed to be holding something in his hand. Lance had to admit this stranger looked pretty good, and when he looked over to Lance, he blushed a little. He started walking over when Lance glanced away, to look at Blossom sitting on his shoulder.

“Hey, you seem kind of familiar, have we met before?” he asked. Lance looked back to him and nodded no. “No better time to start meeting, then. My name’s Hunk, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“I usually come around when the shop opens. It’s a nice way to start the day,” Lance shuffled in his seat to face Hunk. “I’m Lance, and this is Blossom,” he pointed to the blue monkey on his shoulder.

“Whoa, your guardian’s a monkey? Pretty unusual,” Hunk stared at the monkey with interest and nodded. “Mine’s a frog. I call him Almond.” He opened his hand a little bit more to reveal a small, yellow frog in his hand. Lance briefly wondered how well a tiny little frog could do much guarding before Hunk spoke again, “he doesn’t really do much, but he’s great company.”

“I know how that feels,” Lance glared at Blossom, but let up into a smile shortly after. The two boys shared a quick laugh before Shay walked over with more coffee.

“You two seem to be getting along quite well,” she said. “I’ve always thought you two would get along, but you’ve never been here at the same time despite being regulars.” Shay smiled and set down the new coffee, sugar, and cream tray she brought over. “I mean, you both take your coffee the same way.”

“Three sugars and two cream?” the two said in unison, and looked at each other. They automatically hi fived.

Despite having long days planned, the two ended up talking for most of it. They shared stories and interests, and how they came to be regulars at Shay’s shop. As it was time for the shop to close, they exchanged numbers so they could possibly meet up again at a later date.

“It was great meeting you, next time you’ll have to teach me how you make all that food you showed me pictures of,” Lance said and extended his hand for a shake.

“Of course, I’ll start you off on something small, though,” Hunk shook his hand. “And next time you’ll have to give me some good swimming tips.”

“It’s a deal,” Lance smiled.

The two walked out of the store, and parted their separate ways. As Lance was removing his bike from the rack and Hunk was walking off, Blossom and Almond exchanged glances from over their partner’s shoulders, and nodded.


	2. Fox & Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, I forgot I was even working on this before I had the sudden urge to work on it again... I'm not as serious about this fic as I was before(I'm not even to Voltron as much now), so there's going to be errors throughout. In this chapter there's also some minor misgendering- Pidge is nonbinary in this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy.

One. Two. Three.  
One. Two. Three.  
One. Two. Three.  
One. Two. Three.

It was like clockwork for him. Every day he would wake up and go to the gym.

One. Two. Three.  
One. Two. Three.

It kept him in shape and kept his mind ready for anything. He never seemed to grow any muscles but if you asked anyone, he could easily pin them in a fight.

One. Two. Three.

Keith stepped away from the punching bag. How long had he been throwing punches? He never really kept count, just went for as long as he could last. Stepping away, he took his gloves off and stretched his arms out. A red fox came up to him while holding a water bottle in it’s mouth. “Thanks, Koda,” Keith said and took a drink from the bottle. He turned back to the bag, ready to start again, when his partner ran off. This wasn’t entirely unusual. Koda was his guardian animal but would keep its distance when unneeded. It was the fox taking off with Keith’s gloves he’d previously set down. “Seriously?” Keith sighed and ran after Koda. A little cardio was never a bad thing.

The red fox bolted outside and across the street. Keith followed soon after, almost getting run over by an idiot with a blue monkey on his bike. He cursed at said idiot and went after his partner yet again. He could see Koda outside of an alleyway, looking directly at him before bolting down the alley. Keith turned in to the alley too, but stopped as soon as he saw his worst nightmare. Middle schoolers.

“You know, Katie, if you want it back you could just… beg,” one of them said. He was holding onto a notebook, while his friends held back another kid.

“Like hell I would beg to the likes of you,” the kid spat on his shoes. “And I told you before. My name is Pidge.”

“Shut up! You either beg or you get beat up! Pick one!” the brat holding onto Pidge said. He jammed his knee into Pidge’s side, who looked pissed beyond all hell.

Koda was on the opposite side of the kids, looking squarely at Keith through the scene and dropped the gloves. Did Koda seriously expect him, who should’ve been starting College, to get tangled up with middle school drama?

“Well, I can give you a third option,” the ringleader opened the notebook and flipped to a random page. He tore it off and fed it to a dark purple dog that was next to him. “Argo will eat anything. You can sit there and watch as your precious notebook you worked soooo hard on gets eaten.” He tore another page off and fed it to the dog.

Looks like Keith didn’t have a choice.

“Hey, you brats,” he called their attention. “Leave them alone and go back to your mom.”

“Or what? You’re gonna beat us up? We’ll just say you attacked us innocent kids,” the third one snorted. He was right, Keith couldn’t do much here besides tell them to stop. He looked at Pidge, who was staring at the ground with a blank expression on their face.

“She doesn’t even have a guardian animal! Why bother letting someone like that get anywhere?” the ringleader said. That got Pidge to look up.

“Who told you that?” they said.

“Everyone knows.”

“Do they?”

“They do.”

Pidge kept staring at the boy. And kept staring. And kept staring. Okay, maybe Keith shouldn’t have gotten involved. Then the kid starting laughing.

“You- you guys- ahhahah- you actually think- whoo- you think I don’t have a guardian animal?” Pidge was laughing way too hard for a kid in their position. “You’re such dumbasses!!” they kept laughing.

Keith didn’t really understand why, but slowly started putting the pieces together. The three boys all had guardian animals next to them. Aside from the dog, the other two were particularly small and weren’t very interested in what was happening. Most guardians don’t get much bigger than 4 feet so this wasn’t particularly shocking. But what happens when a guardian starting breaking that 4 feet mark? There was no limit to how big they could get, so when they start pushing 5 feet, 6 feet, 7 feet, they start having a bigger effect on normal life.

“Stop laughing!! I’ll ruin this entire notebook if I have to!” the kid went to tear more pages, only to find the notebook was no longer in his hands.

Above everyone, a green falcon, with what must be an 8 foot wingspan towered over the scene. In its talons was Pidge’s notebook, promptly dropping it to where Koda was sitting and looked at the boys. The two kids holding onto Pidge let go and backed off to where their friend was standing.

Pidge stood, holding their arm out for the falcon to perch. “This is Aristotle. He's too big to take to school.”

The kids ran off after that, cursing and screaming as they rushed off. Pidge was still giggling, though they had to have Aristotle get off they arm as he was getting too heavy. Keith smirked, and watched as Koda picked up the notebook and took it to Pidge. They took the notebook and pet the red fox when Keith walked over.

“You alright?” he asked. He was never good at comforting but the least he could do was try.

“Yeah, those guys were just idiots,” Pidge said. “Thanks for stepping in, if I knew people were spreading a rumor like that, I would have proven everyone wrong at once.” They looked at the notebook, which was now beaten and torn apart. “I’ll have to redo this entire thing, though…” they sighed.

Keith looked at Pidge, trying to find words to say. “Let me walk you home,” he finally came up with. “You can tell me about your book along the way.” Pidge looked at him with big watery eyes and a dopey smile on their face. “Let me just get my stuff from the gym first.”

As they were walking to Pidge’s house, they explained everything about their notebook. Apparently the notebook was to be submitted to a high scale university that Pidge had a chance of getting into. Keith was pretty impressed- he himself graduated a year early but didn’t want to pursue college in the least. This middle schooler doing it before him almost felt like the universe’s slap in the face, but he was proud of Pidge. The two finally arrived at their house and Pidge shuffled to get their keys out.

“Thanks again for today,” Pidge smiled.

“No problem. Didn’t do much besides say some words,” Keith put his hands into his pockets.

“...” Pidge opened the door to their house, but didn’t step inside. “...if it’s not too much to ask, do you think you could come by the school tomorrow?” they asked. “In case those guys try to bug me again. Aristotle saved me today, but he can’t exactly come to school with his giant size,” Pidge said and looked at his friend.

Keith looked at Aristotle, then back to Pidge. “Sure. If you ever need help, just give me a call.” Keith and Pidge exchanged a final glance and nod, before separating ways.

As Keith walked back to his house, Koda stood back. Aristotle perched itself on the side of Pidge’s house by the window, waiting for Pidge to let him in through there. The two animals shared a glance before going their own ways as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, my first big, multi-chapter fic. I've never really done anything like this before, so I'd really appreciate criticism as I go. I'll try and get chapters out on Fridays, but we'll see. I also didn't have a beta for this as I've never really been apart of the fanfiction community. I hope you guys like it, I look forward to seeing everyone's comments. Title is also subject to change because what the fuck is a title. Number of chapters may change too but 18 is what I have planned so far.


End file.
